


Better Than Exams

by fandomismyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The warm air curled over the bodies that lay out in the sun. The older boy lying out had an arm around the smaller body, his hand slowly running through his hair as he kept him close. The younger boy had his eyes closed and his head on the others shoulder, feeling relaxed for the first time in two weeks. Exams were never nice and Samandriel always buckled under the pressure, but this year he had Benny, and Benny was amazing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Exams

The warm air curled over the bodies that lay out in the sun. The older boy lying out had an arm around the smaller body, his hand slowly running through his hair as he kept him close. The younger boy had his eyes closed and his head on the others shoulder, feeling relaxed for the first time in two weeks. Exams were never nice and Samandriel always buckled under the pressure, but this year he had Benny, and Benny was amazing.

"I don't think I've ever felt this relaxed," Samandriel commented, his fingers running up Benny's t-shirt covered stomach slowly, half wishing he didn't have it on in that moment.

"Hm, I feel the same, kid," Benny muttered, turning his head to the side and pressing a light kiss to the others temple before looking back up at the sky. "Those exams are fuckin' nasty."

Samandriel rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, moving over him and straddling his waist, leaning down to press a light kiss to his lips. "Good thing I have you." The boy kissed his boyfriend again before he could reply, his hands trailing up Benny's chest and into his hair, gripping onto it as the other deepened the kiss. Hands grabbed his ass and Samandriel let out a small moan into the kiss, pulling back and pressing their foreheads together. "My parents could look outside at any moment, hands off, Mister."

"You started it," Benny pointed out, an easy smirk on his face as he ran his hands up Samandriel's back. "Don't start it if you ain't gonna finish it." The boy pushed his boyfriend off, chuckling deeply as the Priests son let out a huff and folded his arms over his chest. "Come on, don't get all pouty with me."

"I'm not pouting," Samandriel informed him, making his not-pout grow larger.

"And I ain't boyfriends with an idiot." Benny moved up onto his elbow before flicking the bottom lip Samandriel had sticking out. "See, you were poutin', Alfie."

"You suck," the brown haired boy whined, sticking his tongue out.

"If my memory serves me well, you were the one doin' the suckin' last night," Benny reminded him, running the back of his fingers over his blushing boyfriends cheek. "How you manage to be adorable doin' everything is beyond me, my little one."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that."

"Tough."

"You're ridiculious." Another soft kiss was shared between the Seniors as Benny leant down, the air around them made the scene come together perfectly and Samandriel was slightly shocked he wasn't in one of his favourtie romantic movies. "I love you," he confessed, pulling back and freezing slightly. Well, that was new. "I'm sorry, I actually didn't mean to say that."  
  
"I guess that makes it true then." Benny ran his fingers through the others hair before pecking his lips. "I love you too," he said softly, nipping his bottom lip before lying back down.

"This is much better than exams," Samandriel whispered, nuzzling the others shoulder again and smiling as Benny agreed. Yes, Samandriel was in love with the polar opposite of him, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually ship this ship, but it was requested so hey ho, the ship has sailed in my life in fanfic form.  
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment.  
> This is un-betaed.  
> Leave any requests below or on my blog; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com


End file.
